User talk:Random-storykeeper
Archiving headaches Hi R&om, Whenever I archive I want to retain all the talk page revision history up to that point, hence I move the page. However, the last few messages are very new, and it would be inconsiderate to have them dissapear right into the black hole. I would still like to leave those sections open to discussion, how should I go around this...(while preserving the talk page history) SQhi•'(talk) 16:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Mr. Long Face has been tazered and tossed on to the plane. Now we are flying away as the city is being destroyed by the death ray. Thanks for informing my ever forgetting mind about the long face image! Also, what is the necessary JS needed for the show/hide tags? I'm afraid I may go and get the right scripts, but also big a fragment of some other script which may cause problems. -- 13:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Templates Yes, we should rename templates, but "Infobox Game" et al should stay as they are, since "Infobox" is a ''prefix - the main name of the template is "Game", which should be capitalised. 19:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know who, redirecting the template, forgot to update Template:Game, but I already did it. 19:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Template code Some time ago I tested in my sandbox this. Maybe it can help you: Super Feed Me Venus Fly Trap Plume Feed Me Series |group2=Enemies |list2=Fly Bees Hopper Bug Snails Caterpillar Butterflies Spider Dragonfly Woodlouse |group3=Hazards |list3=Thorns Melons Tomato |group4=Pick ups |list4=Watering Cans }} |group2=Super Feed Me |list2= Super Feed Me Venus Fly Trap Plume Feed Me Series |group2=Enemies |list2=Fly Bees Hopper Bug Snails Caterpillar Butterflies Spider Dragonfly Woodlouse |group3=Hazards |list3=Thorns Melons Tomato |group4=Pick ups |list4=Watering Cans }} }} Super Feed Me Venus Fly Trap Plume Feed Me Series |group2=Enemies |list2=Fly Bees Hopper Bug Snails Caterpillar Butterflies Spider Dragonfly Woodlouse |group3=Hazards |list3=Thorns Melons Tomato |group4=Pick ups |list4=Watering Cans }} |group2=Super Feed Me |list2= Super Feed Me Venus Fly Trap Plume Feed Me Series |group2=Enemies |list2=Fly Bees Hopper Bug Snails Caterpillar Butterflies Spider Dragonfly Woodlouse |group3=Hazards |list3=Thorns Melons Tomato |group4=Pick ups |list4=Watering Cans }} }} }} 19:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hot Air Jr. Hello! I just wanna say that can you edit the designs in Hot Air Jr (character) and add more pictures in that gallery so we can keep it going. Thanks! Tigerlegs4011 22:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) WIP on Swords Dear dear, I dunno if the page move did affect you, I was doing management quick rapidly... sorry. To restore your revision, just copy all the text from your revision source code at the bottom of the page, then paste it all to replace everything in source mode. SQhi•'(talk) 14:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It's only me? The collapsible boxes doesn't work to me. I am the only one who have this error? 14:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't found any problems with them that I know of. They always seem to work perfectly for me, even when other people keep saying they have glitches. 14:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. I noticed it also affects to the TOC, and other things. I'll try to fix it. 10:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, sometimes it auto-collapses, other times it doesn't SQhi'•'(talk) 15:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:This is awesomeness When I first made it I only thought about doing it as good as I can since it's the boss of one of Nitrome's most loved games, but after talking with people in the chat, I decided that I could nominate it. Then, I'll suggest it soon. 13:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : The article nominated should also be among one of our best (top 10%) though. SQhi'•'(talk) 15:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Hot Air Pages Actually, in short, it's also the same reason why we categorise the pages under Hot Air, whereby we don't segregate them according to the installment they appear in. We treat them as under one series. Moreover, in the Hot Air series, elements, once introduced, becomes recurrent. The Stars and Spikes, the fires and block persist even up to the 3rd installment. As such, it wouldn't make sense to categorise them as being Hot Air Jr. exclusive only. Even if it were, the element would likely be re-introduced again in a 4th installment(should it exist in the future). Besides, we don't want to make things difficult for our editors. It becomes easier to link when all we need to know is, this element applies to the Hot Air Series. It makes things simple, doesn't it, instead of having to know that this element appears in Hot Air Jr. It's better to keep them under one umbrella. Moreover, to make clear that it (first) appears in only Hot Air Jr. we do have an appearances in our infobox for that don't we =) This trend has been longstanding, with pages such as Stars(Hot Air), Axes (Hot Air), Blocks(Hot Air). SQhi'•'(talk) 15:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : All the Hot Air pages have been fixed. So, I'm sorry, I don't get what you meant by "We just need to make sure we get all sequel pages renamed though". : SQhi'•'(talk) 09:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Capitalisation Hello! About this project, when you rename a page, will the name change in the template? If not, can you tell me how to do it? Much appreciated Tigerlegs4011 16:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Another year Happy Canada day! I used to use Hypercam2 (the free one), but now I use XVidCap Screen Capture. XVidCap works really well, I recommend you use that one. If you get a video capturing program, you'll need a compressor to compress those massive files! Handbrake is a good compressor. I'll give you the links to where you can download 'em tommorow, as I can't right now. -- 00:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Renaming problems Hello, RSK. I noticed that some users who joined Nitrome:Rename doesn't care about correcting redirects when renaming a page, and tons of happen. Could you encourage users to check before renaming? Thanks. 09:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : @ Santi, could I responsible for you noticing that? :O (hmm) SQhi'•'(talk) 17:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletion The only content on the page was "in levels 100 the of evil ball final boss". Does that deserve an entire page? -- 13:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Capititalization Sorry for the second message, but how do you edit a template? When I mouse over it, it only says delete and no edit.Tigerlegs4011 20:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dave Cowen music How did you get the music for Final Ninja Zero?! O: Dave was not giving out his music pieces, how did you get them? 23:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Infoboxes Maybe, with the MediaWiki changes, the other infoboxes look better. Do we change them? Also, I think it would be good to make a "general infobox template", and the templates game, enemy, character, etc, would have it, but with their own parameters. 13:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : I find this a good idea. Team members can then pick their subheadings from a comprehensive list. =) : SQhi'•'(talk) 19:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Almost forgot to reply I use a program called Fox Magic Audio Recorder. I record the music with it and I edit it with Movie Maker, which I use to higher the volume. In Movie Maker I also take the space at the start that is empty, to make it start when the track starts and I take the space at the end also, so when I select the non-stop replaying button it appears to be only one music that goes along without stopping. I can't remember where I downloaded it, search in google! 21:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti :Yes, it is free XD. 22:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti RE:Signature Link Thanks for reminding me. I had actually forgotten about it. :) 14:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Breaking WIP Rules @ RSK Hi R&om, I do consider adding the navbox as a minor but important edit because... #It is an important default to be present on all game pages(the overarching TOC) #it only entails the addition of code shorter than a pinky. #Even though it is a WIP, the page is already available for visiting. Likewise the adding of categories when it should be there by default. Eg. name of game, type of object SQhi'•'(talk) 17:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : It's okay.. I understand... : Back and forth conversations among 4 users can become convoluted to follow... SQhi'•'(talk) 06:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Personal image hosting No... not yet... the issue remains unresolved.... It has been quiet because I haven't been working on it lately. Forgive me, I'm quite caught up with my studies at the moment. I'm getting back my results from the exam 2 weeks ago... =( SQhi'•'(talk) 16:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Now it's me who almost forgot to reply! Thanks a lot for the compliment about my signature! :) Thanks again, because you made the basic coding of it, I only changed some little things in the code. 19:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Then... About the infoboxes again, are you decided? To change them or to keep the style? 11:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:GASP You may split the articles. -- 12:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Signature tildles Hey RSK! Something about my signature is wrong. I must've prepared it wrong beacuse my sig looks like this: |— [[User:Tigerlegs4011|Tigerlegs4011 (talk)}}]] (talk) 14:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC). It does the whole code. I don't know what's wrong, but i'll fix it. I did my previous signatures in source mode. I wasn't able to add the date in so I was worried when you sent the message. Please help me... I don't know what's wrong?!?!?!?? :( What? why is there a box????????????????? ... This is weird. Santi fixed it though. Can I delete this message? The road to how to input videos into pages You do realize you don't have to upload videos to have them in pages, right? What you need to do is get the code after the v= in the video's URL, but before the &. Then, that code you place between a and tag. For example, '''URL:' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOBSy_7c5II&feature=plcp Code: aOBSy_7c5II Yield: aOBSy_7c5II I thought I'd point this out as I find Wikia's "video adder" extremely time wasting and hard to use. -- 00:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Kbd I said yes when you asked about adding it to the Neutronized Wiki, and now again I say yes, even more, because the sister and friend wikis should share their templates. 09:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) On hold I had this entire message written up and ready ti publish yesterday, if it only wasn't for Wikia's server half-loading. If you have noticed, I have been editing pages via alphabetical order. What I am actually doing is going through Special:Allpages, and reviewing all pages that aren't redirects. I found doing this was a bit boring, and due to not wanting to do this on my own, I planned on starting a project so that everyone can help. What it is about is going through all the non-redirect pages on the wiki (via Special:Allpages), and seeing if they need any sort of help, help such as appearance and game information adding, grammar help, spelling correction, etc.. I wanted users to use Special:Allpages, as all pages are archived there. However, with Project:Rename going on, tons of redirect pages will be added to the sections (sections being a page this), pushing articles from one section into another, until there are so many redirects new sections are made. I could also just go and copy all the links in the sections and remove the redirects, but that alone is a very tedious task. I thought it best to just use Special:Allpages. Using the aforementioned special page (I use "aforementioned" as I'm to lazy to write Special:Allpages again) is what I want to use, but doing this would cause you to postpone your project for an undetermined amount of time. When I mean postpone, I mean to say that pages should not be moved to new names according to the wiki's new name policy, but moving according to the policy should continue once Project:Review (the name of my upcoming project) is completed. The reason I ask to postpone is because my project deals with the mainspace articles, the mainspance being the whole reason the wiki exists. Renaming pages to proper names is also important, but I think because my project deals with fixing the mainspace (the most read section of the wiki, and why the entire wiki exists), my project should be held in high importance. Now, I'm not saying your project is not important, I'm just saying that I think mines is more important because it is about fixing up a highly read section of the wiki. To illustrate my point: Dr Boshi's company produces food. Their communication's are in need of an upgrade. While their communications are being upgraded, their food gets contaminated. The upgrade also uses up enormous amounts of power, that causes the lights in the food production to not function, and thus, leaves the people in that area in the dark. Boshi wants to dispose of the contaminated food, but he can't because the lights don't come on. As the company is about producing food, he plans to stop the update on the communications so he can get light so his workers can dispose of the contaminated food. In this metaphor, the upgrade on the communications is the renaming of pages. My project is the dumping of the food. I hope this metaphor gets my point across, and doesn't confuse you. -- 02:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Recent changes Okay, I did that. Thanks! 18:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: You don't mind, do you? I don't. Thanks for that, though. =D HAI! 23:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Re-deleting a page Hi R&om. I've recreated a page you deleted to check the presence of a previously reported glitch. Could you please re-delete the page? Ball Thank you. SQhi•'''(talk) 10:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, some kind of wikia processing fault caused the break. I don't know the root cause though. SQhi•'(talk)'•'52k edit 14:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) userbox =) Hi, how do you find this? SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : It's hidden in the userbox editing history =P SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 14:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : Why? The userbox is kiwi-themed =P SQhi'•'(talk)'•'''52k edit 15:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Droplets You can rename it. I'm fine and I don't want any extra work right now =) 14:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC)